Spiegelende Terugkaatsing
by Princess-No.1
Summary: [COMPLEET] Ryou is ongelukkig en alleen. Seto is ongelukig en alleen, maar niemand die het weet... Of toch wel? Ryou x Seto, niet leuk? Niet lezen... Rated voor latere hoofdstukken. R&R please...
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Spiegelende terugkaatsing

A/N Ja, ik weet het, iedere keer als ik een verhaal heb geplaatst dan vind ik het uiteindelijk toch te slecht om te laten staan op maar ik hoop dat deze wel gaat lukken. Lezen, kreng! Ik zal kijken of ik de moed heb om dit verhaal langer dan 2 weken te laten staan... Ghehe. En geef me wat aardige reviews. Alsjeblieft...? Ik wás m0del, maar dat was niet mijn eigen naam (gelukkig) maar van een vriendin. Nu heb ik mijn eigen naam!

Hoofdstuk 1

(( Ryou Bakura ))

"Hé, Ryou! Mag ik je antwoorden hebben? Ik heb me huiswerk niet gemaakt, en ik heb even geen zin om het te gaan maken ook. Dus geef het me maar, vriend."

"Oké, Joey. Ik zal het even voor je pakken." Zucht. Ik durf maar niet gewoon 'Nee' te zeggen. Ik moet altijd maar de aardige jongen zijn, de jongen die makkelijk gebruik van zich laat maken, de jongen die altijd alleen is, ook al noemen Yugi en Co zichzelf mijn vrienden. Maar zelfs zo een naïef iemand als ik weet dat ze dat niet zijn. Was het maar zo.

"Bedankt, makker. Tof van je. Je krijgt het wel weer een keer terug van me. Heb je zin om vanmiddag met mij en Tristan lekker te gaan hangen in het park? We gaan roken. Ik heb een pakje sigaretten gevonden en hij was nog helemaal ongebruikt. Cool hè?"

Nee. Ik wil niet mee. Ik wil mijn leven niet verpesten met 'coole dingen' zoals roken. Ik wil later een kinderpsychiater worden. Geen junkie. "Ja, dat lijkt me leuk, Joey. Maar jammer genoeg kan ik niet mee. Ik... Uhm... Ik moet nog wat dingen halen... Voor uhm... Ik moet nieuwe schoolspullen hebben."

Fuck.

"Oké, maat. Hoeft niet. Misschien ben je toch nog niet aan zulke stoere dingen toe als ik en Tristan. Ik zie je wel weer. Mazzel!"

Gelukkig, ik kan eindelijk naar huis. Eerst mijn huiswerk maken en misschien heb ik daarna nog wat tijd over voor mezelf, na het boodschappen doen.

(( Ryou Bakura, thuis ))

Eindelijk mijn huiswerk is af. Maar waarom zou ik het nog doen? Als ik geld vroeg voor het laten over schrijven van mijn huiswerk was ik nu zowat rijker dan Seto Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba. Zou hij zich net zo alleen voelen als ik? Nee, waarschijnlijk niet. Hij is altijd degene die roept dat je geen vrienden nodig hebt. Hoe fout kan een mens zitten? Ik wou dat ik vrienden had. Ik kan er wel om kotsen. Ik kan er wel om huilen. Maar het enige dat ik doe, is mezelf straffen voor wat ik ben. Met hetgeen dat het dichtst in de buurt komt van een vriend. Mijn mes. Maar wie ziet dat ik me zo voel? Niemand heeft de littekens gezien. Dat is maar goed ook. Dan vinden ze me waarschijnlijk een nog ergere freak.

Maar wat maakt het uit. Ik snap het wel. Ik ben anders dan de rest van de klas. Anders dan de rest van de school. Ik denk zelfs anders dan de rest van de wereld. Ik zou als ik hun was ook nooit vrienden zijn met mij.

Daar ga ik weer. Ik snijd mezelf alweer open. Ik ga over de sneeën van de vorige keer. Ik voel de pijn en even voel ik weer dat ik ook nog leef. Even voel ik de pijn die in mijn hart zit verminderen door de pijn in mijn pols. Er lopen dikke druppels bloed over mijn handen. Tranen. Het lijken rode tranen, het verdriet dat niet mijn ogen uit kan, en dat een andere uitweg zoekt. Ik wil nog niet dood. Maar pijn is goed. Voor nu.

Zo, nu een grote pleister erover heen en klaar is Kees. Ik wil denk ik toch nog maar even naar het park. Alles lijkt alweer minder erg dan daarnet. Ik ga nog even in mijn dagboek schrijven. Naar mijn zusje. Die inmiddels al een tijdje dood is. Maar ik vind het fijn om te doen alsof ze er nog echt is, dan heb ik tenminste één iemand die wel wat om me geeft en die ook luistert naar wat ík te zeggen heb.

_Lieve zus, _

_Ik schrijf je maar weer eens. Het is inmiddels lente. Het is mooi weer. Maar ik heb het gevoel alsof het een koude winter is, en dat het voortdurend regent. Misschien regent het niet buiten, maar het regent in mijn hart. Goh, wat ben ik weer poëtisch vandaag..._

_Vandaag werd er weer eens gebruik van me gemaakt. Mijn geweldige vriend Joey vroeg me weer eens zoals normaal om mijn huiswerk, dat ik natuurlijk al braaf had gemaakt. En natuurlijk zei ik weer ja. Ik weet dat ik best wel voor mezelf mag opkomen, alleen waarom moet dat nou zo moeilijk zijn? En diep in mijn hart weet ik dat ik het ook doe in de hoop dat ze me aardig vinden. Dat ze vrienden willen zijn. Ik wil niet meer alleen zijn._

_Sorry dat ik weer een o zo gezellige brief heb gestuurd. Maar jij lijkt de enige die naar me luistert. Misschien ben jij zelfs de enige die me écht heeft gezien. Waarbij ik echt ben opgevallen. Ik lijk meer op een stille schaduw die het liefst wegvaagt. Maar soms kan ik het wel uitschreeuwen. Pappa is ook altijd weg. Ik mis jullie allemaal zo erg. Ik ben alleen..._

_Tot de volgende keer dan maar._

_Liefs, je broer._

Ik denk dat ik maar ga stoppen. Het is alweer half 10 geweest. Morgen weer een nieuwe schooldag. Geweldig. Maar ik moet doorzetten. Ook al ben ik nu niet gelukkig en verdwijn ik het liefst van deze aarde, na regen komt er zonneschijn. Ook al lijkt het bij mij meer op; na regen komt er nog meer regen, daarna is er bliksem en dan een aardbeving, gevolgd door een tornado. Maar oké.

Thuis duik ik na het tandenpoetsen mijn bed in. Maar ik kan niet slapen. Hoe zou het zijn als ik een grote mond had? Hoe zou het zijn als ik deed alsof het me allemaal niks kon schelen? Zouden ze me dan accepteren? Zouden ze dan tegen mij opkijken zoals ik tegen hen opkijk? Waarschijnlijk niet. Ik kan mezelf ook niet eens voorstellen zo. Ik, met een grote mond? Ik dacht het niet. Ik, cool blijven en doen alsof het me niks doet? Ik dacht het niet.

Na lang nadenken val ik uiteindelijk in een diepe, donkere, droomloze slaap.


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

A/N Vonden jullie het vorige hoofdstuk een beetje leuk? Ik hoop dat het nieuwe hoofdstuk je ook bevalt. Hm... Ik heb medelijden met die zielige, eenzame Ryou. Ik ben benieuwd hoelang hij het nog volhoud...

Hoofdstuk 2

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Hm... Ik ga denk ik vandaag maar weer een keer niet naar school toe. School heb ik eigenlijk niet eens nodig. Alle lesstof die we nu behandelen in de klas heb ik allang gehad, alleen dan toen ik 12 was ofzo.

Trouwens, ik ben bezig met een nieuw project voor Duel Monsters. Dat vind ik veel belangrijker dan school. Het is alleen zo vervelend dat ik nog geen 18 ben, en daardoor school dus nog niet zelf af mag bellen.

Eens zien... Ik moet een nieuwe Duel Monsters Arena ontwerpen. Want naast een DuelDisk moet je natuurlijk ook binnen kunnen duelleren.

"Serenity! Ik wil dat je vandaag school afbelt. Mijn bedrijf gaat voor." (A/N Serenity is zijn secretaresse.)

"Natuurlijk, meneer. Ik regel het meteen, meneer."

(( A/N Hij is druk bezig, maar dat is te saai om uit te leggen. Geloof me maar. Gebruik gewoon je fantasie... Ja, je hebt fantasie, ja. ))

"Broer! Ik ben thuis. Kun je me dan nu helpen met mijn wiskunde huiswerk? Want ik snap er niks van en jij hebt het beloofd."

"Hé, Mokie. Was het leuk op school?" Ik probeer aardig te zijn, hij is tenslotte mijn broertje, heel belangrijk persoon uit mijn leven... Maar eerlijk gezegd moet ik verder gaan met dit project...

"Ja, het was niet echt anders dan normaal. Saai, dus. Ga je me nu helpen?"

"Sorry, Mokuba. Ik kan je echt niet helpen. Ik ben bezig met een heel belangrijk nieuw project voor een van mijn grootste klanten. Ik beloof dat ik je vanavond help, als ik tijd over heb."

Meteen is de grote glimlach en de glinstering in zijn altijd blije ogen verdwenen. Zucht. Ja, ik weet het, ik ben een enorm slechte broer. Zeg het maar...

"Maar je had het beloofd gisteren."

"Het spijt me vreselijk... Ik kan er echt niks aan doen. Begrijp je dat?"

"Ja, dat begrijp ik. Maar wat ik niet begrijp is dat je dit jezelf aan doet. Je werkt en werkt en werkt maar door! Het is natuurlijk niet leuk voor mij, maar het is al helemaal erg dat je dat jezelf aan doet! Je moet vrienden maken! Je moet gelukkig zijn. Ik wou dat jíj dat eens inzag!"

Weer hetzelfde verhaaltje. Ik heb mijn portie je-hebt-vrienden-nodig wel weer gehad voor vandaag.

"Mokuba, niet zo een grote mond tegen mij. Je weet best dat ik dit doe om jou gelukkig te maken en onszelf in leven te houden. Ik weet dat jij vrienden belangrijk vind, maar ik heb toevallig geen vrienden nodig!"

Dat kwam er eigenlijk gemener uit dan ik had gedacht...

"Nee, wat jij nodig hebt op de eerste plaats, is een leven!" En met dat rent hij mijn kantoor uit. Zucht...

Ik krijg dit toch nooit meer af. Ik ga denk ik morgen ook maar niet naar school toe...

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Hij is altijd zo als hij bezig is met zijn werk. Ik wou dat hij eens nadacht over alles wat ik tegen hem zei. Ik heb nu toch wel vaag genoeg gezegd tegen hem dat hij moet veranderen. Dat hij de lieve Seto moet zijn, de Seto die alleen ik ken.

Maar nee hoor, hij is nu bijna fulltime Kaiba. De koude, gemene, gevoelloze, eenzame CEO van zijn eigen bedrijf. De miljardair van 17 jaar.

Ik wou dat er iemand kwam die hem kon verwarmen vanbinnen. Iemand wie hij zijn vertrouwen gaf, zoals hij dat aan mij gaf, lang geleden. Dat hij vrienden kreeg. En ooit zelfs verkering. Maar zoals hij nu is, lijkt het allemaal zo onmogelijk. Het is hopeloos.

Hoe graag ik ook geloof in alles wat iemand als hij net zo verdient als iedereen, hij schijnt het maar niet toe te laten. Hij is 17! De meeste jongens van die leeftijd gaan op meidenjacht, en gaan elke vrijdagavond naar de disco. Die jongens hebben vrienden. En die gaan met zijn allen van alles uit proberen zoals roken, drinken en zelfs een keertje drugs uitproberen.

Ikbekijk mezelf in de spiegel. Ik ben zo anders dan Seto. Soms wens ik wel eens dat ik net zo stoer was als hij. Dat ik voor niemand bang was. En dat ik net zo sterk was. Dan werd ik misschien eindelijk niet meer uitgescholden voor 'rijke stinkerd' en allerlei andere namen die ik nu niet ga vertellen. En dan had ik misschien ook wat meer vrienden. Ik vind Rian (A/N dat is in mijn verhaal zijn enige goeie vriend...) heel erg aardig, daar niet van. Maar ik wou dat die grote jongens een ophielden met mij in elkaar slaan en achterna rennen uit school.

Maar tegelijkertijd ben ik blij dat ik niet zo ben als hij. Want ook al doet hij alsof alles wat ik tegen hem zeg over vrienden en verkering hem niks kan schelen, ik weet gewoon dat hij diep in zijn hart eenzaam is. En dat hij verlangt naar iemand die echt om hem geeft, want hij kan niet de rest van zijn leven doorgaan met als enige vriend zijn kleine broertje. Ook al wil ik hem soms graag helemaal voor mezelf, zonder dat hij zich druk maakt over KaibaCorp.

Maar, als hij niemand toelaat, zal er ook nooit iemand dichterbij kunnen komen dan ik...


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

A/N Bedankt dat jullie mijn verhaal hebben gelezen. Ik hoop dat jullie het nog steeds een leuk verhaal vinden... Lees maar lekker verder, ik heb niet veel meer te zeggen. Ghehe.

Hoofdstuk 3

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Het is alweer woensdag. Weer een saaie schooldag... Seto Kaiba is nog steeds niet op school, maar iedereen weet zelf ook wel dat hij alleen maar niet naar school gaat omdat hij het te druk heeft met zijn bedrijf. En dan zit ík te zeuren over dat ík het zwaar heb, wat zal hij het dan wel niet hebben? Maar oké, ik ben heel anders dan hij. Zwakker...

Ik trek me niet zoals hijwel aan wat andere mensen van me denken... Maar laat ik ophouden over hem. Ik ken hem niet eens...

"Ryou? Kun jij vandaag het huiswerk van Seto Kaiba brengen? Hij is vandaag alweer 2 dagen absent, en anders mist hij misschien te veel van school."

Tuurlijk. Dat heb ík weer. Niemand anders wil het huiswerk brengen naar meneer Ik-Ben-Superieur-Aan-Jullie. Dus laat Ryou het maar weer opknappen. Ach, waarom ook niet.

"Tuurlijk mevrouw. Geeft u het maar aan mij."

Fijn. Kan ik dat ook nog gaan opknappen. Joey Wheeler kijkt me sympathiek aan. Alsof ik dat nodig heb van hém. Ik geef hem toch een glimlach. Maar goed, school is over 2 uur toch alweer uit.

De lessen lijken vandaag wel 2 keerzolang te duren dan normaal... Het is ook zo mooi weer en wij zitten maar hierbinnen in de klas, saaie lessen te volgen over... Waar het dan ook over gaat. Ik lijk altijd oplettend mee te doen, maar eigenlijk zit ik ook zoals nu gewoon een beetje dromerig voor me uit te staren. Net als de rest van de klas, zo te zien.

Nog een uur te gaan... Engels, dat is niet zo heel erg moeilijk.

"Ryou, nog bedankt voor je huiswerk, vriend. Hier heb je het terug. Ik heb een plusje gekregen vandaag, omdat ik zo goed mijn huiswerk heb gemaakt. Dan krijg ik misschien eindelijk eens wat anders te horen van me ouders dan; 'oh, alweer een aantekening voor je huiswerk, dat gaat goed zo, jongen.' En dan bedoelen ze dat natuurlijk sarcastisch. Haha."

Goh, hij is zo grappig. Alsof ik zelf niet snap dat zijn ouders dat zeggen. Maar zijn ouders zeggen tenminste nog wat. Ik zie mijn vader bijna nooit. Mijn moeder en mijn zusje zijn dood. Dus hij heeft niks te klagen.

"Dat is fijn om te horen, Joey."

Ik loop net naar buiten en raad eens, het regent dat het giet. Dat heb ik weer. De hele dag moet de zon zonodig schijnen en zodra ik naar buiten loop richting Kaiba's huis, begint het te hozen.

Wauw... Ik wist dat Kaiba een groot huis had, maar zo groot als dit? Zo... Het huis is helemaal wit en het ziet er een beetje griezelig uit in deze donkere lucht en de regen, met die hoge spijlen van het hek, maar ik moet toegeven dat Kaiba weet hoe een mooi huis eruit ziet...

Zal ik gewoon op dat knopje drukken? Dat ziet eruit als een intercom ofzo... Gewoon doen.

"Mokuba Kaiba hier, hoe kan ik u helpen?"

"Uhm... Mokuba? Ik ben het Ryou. Ik kwam om Kaiba's huiswerk..."

"...Ryou? O, leuk. Kom snel binnen. Ik doe het hek voor je open."

De enorme deuren gaan open. Ik hol snel richting de deur. Het is ook zo'n hondenweer.

"Weertje, hè?" Probeer ik maar om een gesprek te beginnen.

"Ja, kom snel binnen."

Binnen..? Ik hoef toch alleen maar het huiswerk van Kaiba te geven en vervolgens richting huis rennen, omdat het niet echt zulk mooi weer is?

"Oké," zeg ik met een glimlach.

"Heb je zin om met mij een videospel te doen? We hebben een heleboel spelletjes! The Sims, Speed Underground, Marioland, en nog veel meer!" Mokuba staat nu met een grote glimlach en zijn kleine handen in elkaar gevouwen op en neer te springen.

"Haha, tuurlijk. Lijkt me leuk, Mokuba."

(( A/N Ze spelen een uur of 2 met elkaar, en ze hebben de grootste lol. Maar dat is niet boeiend genoeg om te beschrijven... Dus 'Use Your Imagination'... ))

"Ryou, ik snap mijn wiskunde huiswerk heel slecht. Zou jij me misschien kunnen helpen? Mijn broer zegt dat hij het te druk heeft om me te helpen..."

Hm... Eigenlijk moet ik naar huis toe. Maar wie is er daar om me op te wachten behalve mijn dagboek en een leeg huis? Niemand... Arme Mokuba, ik snap precies hoe eenzaam hij zich voelt. Hij heeft ook nooit iemand in huis die met hem eet 's morgens en 's avonds en hem complimenteert voor zijn huiswerk maken en andere kleine dingetjes, die een mens eigenlijk toch soms zo hard nodig heeft... Goh, ik ben weer eens te filosofisch bezig voor mijn eigen gezondheid...

"Eerlijk gezegd, ik ben zelf een regelrechte ramp met dingen als wiskunde en natuurkunde, maar ik zal kijken of dit snap."

"Echt waar? Bedankt, Ryou! Kijk ik snap dit niet..."

"O, dit snap ik nog wel. Kijk, je moet gewoon een verhoudingstabel maken, dan kun je kruisproducten gebruiken, weet je wat een kruisproduct is?"

"Ja, zo ongeveer wel..."

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Eindelijk. De ontwerpen zijn af. Als ik geluk heb kan ik morgen de ontwerpen laten zien aan de designers voor een laatste check, en dan kan het volgende week in de maak.

Jeetje, het is alweer 8 uur geweest... Mokuba zal wel beledigd zijn dat ik weer niet met hem kom avondeten. Jammer genoeg... Maar ik heb eerlijk gezegd wel honger... Toch eens kijken of er misschien nog iets te eten is.

Als ik de trappen afloop komt er een geweldig lekker ruikende geur mijn neus binnen. Aangezien mijn maag zo hard knort dat ik me eigen gedachten niet eens meer kan horen, hol ik zowat de trap af, maar ik beheers mezelf.

Ryou in míjn keuken? Wat doet hij hier? En waarom kookt hij?

"Bakura? Wat doe jij in mijn keuken? Laat staan in mijn huis?"

Maar voordat hij kan antwoorden doet Mokuba dat al. "Ryou is toevallig een geweldige kok, en aangezien jij alweer geen tijd had om met mij te eten, vroeg ik of Ryou kon blijven. Hij is net bezig met afruimen en de vaatwasser inruimen."

Ryou werpt me alleen een verontschuldigende blik. "Kaiba, ik moest van school je huiswerk langsbrengen. En toen heb ik Mokuba geholpen met zijn wiskunde huiswerk en heb ikeen paar videospelletjes gedaan met hem. Als het niet goed is, dan ga ik na het opruimen meteen weg. Ik heb thuis toch nog een paar dingen te doen..."

"Wiskunde huiswerk? Maar ik zou je helpen, Mokuba."

"Alsof je daar ooit tijd voor zou hebben. Je hebt het veel te druk met je bedrijf. Ryou is ten opzichte van jou eigenlijk een veel betere broer voor mij."

Wat the...? Ik geloof me eigen oren niet. Is dat mijn broertje, die ene die Mokuba heet? Ook al geef ik hem groot gelijk. Ik heb nooit tijd voor hem... Ik ben inderdaad een slechte broer.

"Uhm... Mokuba, het was erg aardig van je om je binnen te vragen, maar ik denk dat ik weer naar huis toe ga... Bedankt voor de gastvrijheid, en Kaiba, je huiswerk ligt in de huiskamer..."

"Best. Zal ik je een rit naar huis geven? Dat is wel het minste wat ik kan doen om je te bedanken voor het helpen van mijn broertje."

"Dat zou erg aardig zijn, dank je."

"Mooi, volg mij maar. Mokuba, ik ben zo weer thuis."

"Doei, Ryou! Kom je morgen ook weer?"

Ryou kijkt me vragend aan, ik geef hem alleen een knik als 'ja'. Wat moet ik anders? Zolang Mokuba zich vermaakt met hem, kan ik in alle stilte werken.

"Tuurlijk, dan kan ik meteen Kaiba's huiswerk meenemen, tot morgen dan, Mokuba."

In de auto is er een ongemakkelijke stilte. Ook al zou ik dat natuurlijk nooit toegeven. Ík ben nooit, maar dan ook nooit ongemakkelijk. Iemand anders hoort juist ongemakkelijk te worden van mij. Ik kijk naar Ryou die verlegen naar zijn handen staart, die in zijn schoot liggen. Hij heeft mooi haar, het ziet er zacht uit... Zou het ook zo voelen? En zijn onhandigheid en verlegenheid staan hem heel schattig.

Ahem? Zei ik nou echt het woord schattig? En ik hoef helemaal niet aan zijn haar te zitten! Beheers je een beetje, Kaiba! Ik schop mezelf in gedachten.

"Bedankt voor het naar huis brengen, en nogmaals bedankt voor de gastvrijheid. Over Mokuba, hij bedoelt helemaal niet dat ik een betere broer zou zijn, hij is gewoon alleen omdat jij er zo weinig voor hem bent. Hij heeft je echt hard nodig."

Zegt hij nou dat ik een slechte broer voor Mokuba ben? Hoe durft hij.

"Hoe durf je te zeggen dat ik een slechte broer ben voor Mokuba, je weet helemaal niks van ons af." Ik geef hem eenlet-op-je-woorden-blik. (A/N Wat een woord... Zelf bedacht, ghehe.)

"S-sorry, Kaiba. I-ik bedoelde het n-niet zo, ik w-wil alleen zeggen dat hij zich alleen voelt... Het spijt me, ik h-had niet zo maar een mening mogen hebben. Tot ziens d-dan maar..."

Hij stapt snel de auto uit en loopt naar zijn appartement toe. "Dag, Ryou Bakura..." Fluister ik tegen de lege auto.


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

A/N WTF! Ik heb maar 1 reviewer (dank je Nady-Chan) is mijn verhaal zo slecht snif ik heb in ieder geval weer upgeload... R&R alsjebwieft?

Hoofdstuk 4

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Volgens mij is Seto diep beledigd... Ach, wat kan het mij ook schelen. Ik weet zeker dat hij me helemaal niet meer zo aardig vind als vroeger. Het is zo gemeen! Ik wil dat we weer net als vroeger zijn. Stiekem geintjes maken en samen schaken of tv-kijken. Ook al was onze jeugd heel zwaar, ik verlang soms weer naar die tijd. Toen alles nog goed was, en toen Seto nog kon lachen. Weet Seto wel hoe je moet lachen? Of zou hij het al vergeten zijn...

Straks komt Seto terug van Ryou wegbrengen. Ik zal maar gewoon doen alsof ik slaap... Dat is het makkelijkste, anders weet ik zeker dat hij wil praten en dan moet ik weer huilen. Dan laat ik weer zien hoe zwak ik ben ten opzichte van Seto.

Aha, daar is hij al. Ik hoor de deur dicht slaan. Ik duik snel in mijn bed en knijp mijn ogen dicht, volgens mij lijkt het zo net echt.

En ja hoor, ik hoor voetstappen op de trap en; daar gaat mijn deur al voorzichtig open.

"Mokuba? Ben je nog wakker?"

Ja, ik ben wakker. En nee, ik heb geen zin in praten. Ik maak zachte snurk geluidjes maar ik hoor Seto zachtjes grinniken.

Ik doe heel even snel een oog open en tot mijn schrik staat Seto pal boven me. Ik ben er bij...

"Alsof ik niet wist dat je niet sliep, haha. Dat snurken klonk heel nep."

"Was het echt zo erg?"

We lachen samen om mijn stomheid, maar daarna kijkt hij me heel serieus aan.

"Kunnen we nog even praten?"

Daar heb ik het al... "Uhm... Nou ik ben heel moe en... Ja, ik kan praten."

"Over vandaag, en eigenlijk over hoe het de laatste tijd al gaat. Ik heb veel spijt dat ik zo weinig tijd met je kan doorbrengen. Ik ben ook heel blij dat Ryou zo een goede vriend voor je is... Hij zou inderdaad een betere broer voor je zijn. Ik heb mijn ontwerpen af voor het nieuwe project en eigenlijk had ik morgen een afspraak met de designers, maar ik zal morgen gewoon een dagje vrij nemen en dan bel ik jou ook af van school. Is dat een goed idee? Dan mag jij zeggen wat we gaan doen morgen."

Meent hij dat nou serieus! Geweldig! Alleen Ryou komt ook...

"Ja, dat lijkt me super leuk! Alleen Ryou komt morgen ook hierheen..."

"Dan zorgen we gewoon dat we voor die tijd al terug zijn, oké?"

"Ja! Zullen we dan gewoon allemaal lekkere dingen halen zoals chips en snoep? En dan gaan we allemaal films kijken. Alle delen van Scary Movie bijvoorbeeld!"

Seto lacht om mijn blijheid. "Ik vind het goed, broertje van me. Maar dan moet je nu wel gaan slapen. Oké?"

"Ja, welterusten, broer."

A/N Oké, ik weet het, dit was een heel kort hoofdstuk, maar zoveel reviews heb ik nou ook weer niet...


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

A/N Ik hoop dat jullie dit hoofdstuk leuk vinden... Hij is best lang (hij is dus gewoon langer dan de vorige...) dus ik hoop dat het leuk geworden is.

Hoofdstuk 5

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Hm... Het is 6 uur. Zal ik dan toch maar alvast opstaan? Dan kan ik nog heel even wat werk regelen voordat ik samen met Mokuba de hele dag dingen ga doen, dat lijkt me niet eens zo erg trouwens.

Als ik nog met pyjama aan de slaapkamer uitloop om nog even wat werk te doen voor KaibaCorp, schrik ik me rot.

"Mokuba! Wil je me nooit zomaar besluipen 's morgens vroeg!"

"Ik wist gewoon dat je nog wat werk wilde gaan doen, maar aangezien jij me had beloofd vandaag VRIJ te nemen, besloot ik je daar aan te houden. Ik wist alleen niet dat je al zo vroeg wou beginnen met lol maken, of was je iets anders van plan," voegt hij eraan toe met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij kent me te goed voor mijn eigen bestwil...

"Uhm... Nee. Ja, ik dacht, laten we vroeg beginnen! Hèhè..." Geweldig.

"Nee, we moeten fit zijn, dus ga maar weer in je bed liggen... Mag ik weer eens zoals vroeger bij je komen liggen?" Hij kijkt me met grote waterige ogen aan. Hoe kan ik dat nou afslaan?

"Goed, kom maar mee."

Zodra ik weer in mijn bed lig, kruipt Mokuba dicht tegen me aan en gebruikt mij als zijn kussen. Ik aai hem zachtjes door zijn warrige zwarte haar en al snel slaapt hij weer. Maar natuurlijk ben ik weer degene die niet kan slapen.

Als ik net slaap is Mokuba weer wakker. "Broer! Opstaan, we gaan eten! Het is al 8 uur slaapkop, en je moet school nog afbellen." Schreeuwt hij terwijl hij op mijn bed staat te springen.

Fijn. Ik ben nu pas echt bekaf. "Ga jij maar alvast naar beneden, ik ga eerst douchen, vraag jij maar of Serenity school wil afbellen."

"Oké!"

Ik laat het warme water over me heen stromen. Eigenlijk moet ik veel vaker zo relaxed douchen als dit. Maar ik heb gewoon veel te veel dingen aan mijn hoofd en de enige manier om klaar wakker te worden om 's morgens 6 uur, is een snelle, koude douche te nemen. Misschien heeft Mokuba toch gelijk. Ik heb echt een leven nodig. Alleen mijn leven heet KaibaCorp en het heeft veel weg van een bedrijf. Waar kan je een nieuw leven kopen? Goh, wat zijn we weer humoristisch vandaag, of zal ik zeggen zielig? Ik moet ophouden met... dit. Ik stap onder de douche uit. Ik vertrouw Mokuba niet in zijn eentje in de keuken.

(( Serenity Wheeler ))

"Serenity! Serenity! Wil jij voor mijn broer en mij vandaag school afbellen? We gaan vandaag met zijn tweeën lol maken. Leuk hè?"

Mokuba komt al schreeuwend en rennend de trap af struikelen.

"Dat is geweldig, Mokuba. Wat leuk voor je! Ik zal school voor je afbellen." Giechel ik.

"En uhm... Kan jij me helpen met iets?"

"... En dat is?"

"Wil jij de tafel dekken? Ik moet douchen van Seto en anders word hij boos dat ik ook nooit opschiet, snap je? Dus dan kunnen Seto en ik straks samen eten."

"Oké, ik ga al. Ga je maar snel wassen dan."

Ik begin zachtjes zingend de tafel te dekken. Ik ben altijd een ochtendmens geweest en dat is wel lekker. Het probleem is alleen dat ik 's avonds om een uur of 9 al helemaal stuk ben. Dus als ik uit wil, moet ik de dag ervoor heel goed uitrusten. Maar laten we eerlijk zijn; sinds Tristan en Duke allebei op me zijn uitgekeken is er niemand meer die me mee uitvraagt. Wat maakt het uit. Het waren toch sukkels. Degene die mij juist wel een keer mee mag uitnemen is Seto Kaiba. Maar 'de meeste dromen zijn bedrog' jammer genoeg...

Hij is zo een lekker ding. Ik deed net alsof ik geld wilde gaan verdienen en dat KaibaCorp het enige bedrijf was waar nog werk was, zodat ik een goed excuus had tegenover Joey om hier te gaan werken. Natuurlijk is de grootste reden dat ik hier werk, dat Seto Kaiba mijn baas is, en dat hij soms zelfs wat tegen me zegt. Ook al is het meestal alleen maar; 'zijn er vandaag nog belangrijke telefoontjes geweest voor mij?' of 'wil je school afbellen, ik heb het te druk met KaibaCorp'. Maar het is het allemaal waard. Misschien ziet hij me ooit wel eens staan...

"Serenity? Wat doe jij nou hier? Waarom sta jij de tafel te dekken?"

Shit. Dat is Seto! Ik bedoel Kaiba, maar goed. En hij is naakt! Nou bijna dan... Hij heeft alleen een handdoek om zijn middel en zijn gespierde lichaam is nog nat. Zijn glanzende, bruine lokken hangen losjes voor zijn ogen, nog nat van het douchen. Er vallen een paar druppels uit zijn haar over zijn mooie, gladde borst. (A/N Sexy!)

Volgens mij hangt nu mijn mond open en zijn mijn ogen zo groot als voetballen, want hij kijkt me raar aan. Hij heeft ook zo een Goddelijk Lichaam. Oké, rustig aan Serenity, niet gaan fluisteren als je wat moet zeggen en vooral niet stotteren!

"I-ik... M-mokuba vroeg o-of ik tafel w-wilde dekken, o-omdat hij nog m-moest douchen, het spijt me h-heel erg..." Fuck it.

"Hn... Best. Je doet maar. Zorg dat school word afgebeld en dek de tafel verder. Ik ga me aankleden."

"Ja, m-meneer..."

Waarom kan ik nou nooit iets anders doen dan stotteren, fluisteren, knalrood worden en verlegen naar de grond kijken als Se- ik bedoel Kaiba voor me staat. Ik geef alleen maar slome, saaie antwoorden. Ik ben zo een sukkel vergeleken bij hem.

Hij loopt alweer weg. Wauw... Hij heeft niet alleen een knap gezicht, hij is gewoon helemaal knap... Oké, Serenity. Nu is het weer mooi geweest voor vandaag met je bijna obsessieve gevoelens voor je baas. Hij zou je nog een keer ontslaan, en dat moeten we niet hebben, dat zou niet leuk zijn voor je salaris en al helemaal niet voor je toekomstige verkering. Als Joey eens wist...

Over Joey gesproken, hij vind het vreselijk dat ik de secretaresse ben van Seto Kaiba, maar ach, hij moet zelf gewoon maar een keer over dat kinderachtige gezeur met Seto heen stappen. Kom op, ze zijn bovendien alweer een jaar ouder. Gaat het ze nou nooit vervelen? Mij wel. En ik wil dat Joey de liefde van mijn leven net zo graag mag als ik. Nou, bijna net zo graag dan.Ik ben toch ook over mijn grote angst voor spinnen heen gestapt? ... Is dat een spin? Aaahh!

"Wat is er aan de hand? Staat de keuken in de fik? Komen de ruimtewezens ons ophalen? Is de hel bevroren?"

"Nee, ik dacht dat er een spin zat, zal wel een foutje zijn geweest."

Mokuba kijkt me raar aan en doet een paar stappen achteruit. "Hallo? Ik ben niet gek! Kan wel eens gebeuren."

"Ik... Ga maar weer eens verder met schoenen uitkiezen..."

"Schoenen? Je blijft toch binnen, als ik het goed begrepen had? En je moet eerst nog eten."

"... O, ja... Dat is waar ook. Haha..."

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Wat zou er aan de hand zijn met Serenity? Ze stond me zo raar aan te kijken. Zat er soms iets tussen mijn tanden? Is mijn handdoek afgezakt? Nee, dat is het niet...

Nou, wat maakt het ook uit. Snel aankleden en naar beneden. Ik ben benieuwd wat dat 'Scary Movie' inhoudt, waar Mokuba het gisteravond over had...

Vanmiddag komt Ryou weer... Ook al zou ik het nooit eerlijk toegeven, hij is... Interessant. En hij is ook zeker niet lelijk... En hij is mysterieus, ik mag hem wel, het is net alsof we wat gemeen hebben. Misschien moet ik eens wat aardigs zeggen, als hij vanmiddag weer langs komt. Alleen twee problemen. 1) Iedereen denkt altijd dat ik een koude CEO ben, dus hij zal vast hetzelfde denken. 2) Het is een aardige, beleefde jongen. Dus hij kan net zo goed doen alsof hij me aardig vind, maar me gewoon een eikel vinden. Huh, hé, wacht! Sinds wanneer kan het MIJ schelen wat een ander van me vind? Het is niet zomaar iemand, het is Ryou... Dus! Nee hè, sinds wanneer praat ik tegen mezelf? O, o, enorme migraine op komst, snel aspirine halen.


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

A/N Hier is het nieuwste hoofdstuk... Lees maar lekker verder. En kan het soms zijn dat Seto... Geïnteresseerd raakt in Ryou? Wie weet...

Hoofdstuk 6

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Dit word echt een te gekke dag! Helemaal vet. Serenity heeft de chauffeur van onze limousines gezegd dat hij chips en andere lekkere dingen in moet slaan, ik vraag me af wanneer hij terug is, ik wil Scary Movie zien en alle andere films.

"Hé, daar is Serenity met het lekkers! Oké, ik ga even de DVD erin stoppen, broer."

"Oké, Mokuba."

(( A/N Zo vermaakten ze zich de hele dag, met allerlei films, daarna wandelen in het park en een ijsje halen daar, en ze hebben zelfs in de helikopter gevlogen over Domino-City, en Mokuba is weer helemaal gelukkig, maar we willen natuurlijk naar het moment dat Ryou er is... Toch? Zeg maar ja... ))

"Seto het was echt super leuk vandaag! O, het is al 3 uur, Ryou zal zo wel voor de deur staan..."

"Ja, het was zeker een leuke dag." Zegt hij glimlachend.

Maar zodra het deel 'Ryou zal zo wel voor de deur staan' doordringt bij hem loopt hij meteen de trap op, naar zijn slaapkamer toe. Hm.. Zou Seto misschien verliefd zijn op Ryou? Dat zou geweldig zijn! Maar Seto zijn ego is natuurlijk weer veel te groot om het ooit toe te geven, ik ben benieuwd... En misschien heeft hij wat hulp nodig van... MOKUBA DE LOVEDOCTOR! En ik kan ook wel wat hulp van Serenity gebruiken, misschien moet ik het haar vertellen? Nee, nog niet.

(( Seto Kaiba ))

O, dat is waar ook, Ryou komt zo meteen. En ik heb deze stomme kleding aan. Snel omkleden. Waarom doe ik dat? Ben ik soms verliefd? Haha, verliefd, ik heb wel een apart gevoel voor humor, al zeg ik het zelf. Hij is aardig, meer niet. Maar hij komt toch voor Mokuba? Ja... Maar ik heb wel een dagje vrij, dus ik moet er maar bij blijven.

Terwijl ik mezelf dat wijs maak kleed ik me om en kam mijn haren, die helemaal door de war zijn van het helikopter vluchtje. Hm... Ik heb mijn gewone kleren aan, tenminste de normaalste die ik heb. Een donkere spijkerbroek en een zwart shirt met een hoge nek erin. En natuurlijk de ketting met een foto van Mokuba erin om mijn nek. Oké, dit ziet er best wel normaal uit... Al zeg ik het zelf.

Triiiinnngggg...! Shit, daar zal je hem hebben. Zal ik meteen naar beneden gaan? Nee, Mokuba doet wel open.

"Seto, doe jij even open? Ik ben bezig... Met ehm... Met iets, dus jij moet even opendoen!" Staat hij nou tegen me te liegen? Vast niet.

Ik ga snel de trap af en daar staat hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht zoals normaal. "Hoi, Kaiba. Is Mokuba er ook al? O, en hier is je huiswerk trouwens," zegt hij met zijn leukeBritse accent.

"Ryou..." Maar meer kan ik niet zeggen. Mijn keel is droog en ik voel de ogen van Mokuba in mijn rug branden. Waarom kan ik niet gewoon tegen Ryou praten. Sinds wanneer noem ik hem Ryou! Ik bedoel dus Bakura. Kom op lippen, beweeg! Hij kijkt me vragend aan.

Dan krijg ik mijn koude, monotone stem weer terug, die ik altijd heb, hopend dat hij mijn verlegenheid niet doorziet, "Mokuba verwachtte je al, kom binnen. Bedankt voor mijn huiswerk meebrengen." Dat was op het nippertje...

"Oké, alsjeblieft." En terwijl hij mijn huiswerk geeft loopt hij gewoon naarbinnen toe. Gelukkig maar, want als ik hem nog langer voor me had staan, had hij waarschijnlijk gezien hoe ik langzaam steeds roder word...

"Seto, Rian belt me nét op. Hij vraagt of ik naar hem toe kom om te spelen, ik ben denk ik om een uur of 7 thuis vanavond. Ik denk dat ik er maar blijf eten vanavond."

"O, nou dan kan ik maar beter ook weer gaan, anders ben ik misschien toch alleen maar te last voor Kaiba, jij hebt waarschijnlijk toch nog werk te doen, nietwaar?"

"Ik..." Maar voordat ik verder kan gaan met mijn zin, valt Mokuba voor me in.

"Welnee, Seto heeft vandaag een dagje vrij genomen, dus je kan hier gewoon blijven. Je zei laatst toch dat je moeite had met wiskunde en natuurkunde, Ryou? Nou dan kan Seto je mooi helpen daarmee. Dan is dat ook weer mooi geregeld."

Waarom? Wat heb ik ooit gedaan, God...?

"Ja, dat is waar, Mokuba. Zou jij me ermee willen helpen, Kaiba?"

"... Ja, waarom ook niet. Kom verder. Mokuba, jou zie ik vanavond dan weer."

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Ghehe. Heb ik dat even mooi geregeld. Seto wou zich er al weer onder uit praten, maar ik heb hem mooi te pakken. Hij wil alleen maar dat Ryou weggaat, omdat hij niks weet te zeggen. Nou, dan verzint hij maar wat en ik ga lekker naar Rian.

"Doei, veel plezier!" En met dat hol ik snel weg, voordat ze zich bedenken.

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Kaiba en ik kijken elkaar een beetje stom aan. Wat moet ik nu? Hier word ik dus zó verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk van...

"Goed, dus wat was het huiswerk voor vandaag van wiskunde en natuurkunde? Dan kan ik je vast helpen met dat."

"Uhm... Ik zal het even pakken..." Zeg ik terwijl we gaan zitten. Maar ik laat natuurlijk weer al mijn spullen uit mijn tasvallen. Ik ben zo een enormekluns!

Als we eindelijk zitten dan leg ik hem uit wat ik niet snap van wiskunde en daarna ook van natuurkunde. Maar dan gebeurt er iets wat ik eigenlijk nooit had verwacht.

"Zo, dus eigenlijk ben jij een enorme wiskunderamp," zegt Kaiba lachend. Ik heb hem nog nooit zien lachen. Als ik hem een speelse klap wil geven op zijn schouder pakt hij snel mijn hand... En daar gaat mijn mouw, en daar zijn de littekens... Fuck dit, snel een smoes bedenken! Denk, denk, denk...

"Wat is dit? Bakura?" Zijn glimlach is verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon.

"Nou... Ik... Ja, ik... Uhm..." Zeg ik met mijn ogen op de tafel gericht, ik hoef zijn blik niet te zien. Hij zal me waarschijnlijk nog raarder vinden.

"Waarom doe je dat?"

Als ik in zijn ogen kijk is er wat veranderd, zijn ogen zijn niet zo koud en hard als normaal, er zit... Zachtheid en medelijden... En pijn in zijn ogen? Maar als ik opnieuw kijk is dat alweer verdwenen voor de normale koude blik.

"Nou, waarom doe je het?"

"Ik... Voel me alleen, best vaak en ik verdien het niet... Om hier op deze wereld te zijn, en ik voel me buitengesloten, en ik haat mijn 'vrienden', Joey Wheeler vooral!" Ik sta nu te schreeuwen maar ik heb tranen in mijn ogen. Ik ren zo snel mogelijk weg, weg van Seto's ogen en weg van dat grote huis, weg van alles...

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Huilde hij nou? Ik moet erachter aan. Zonder er bij na te denken schreeuw ik zijn naam als ik achter hem aan ren. Voor zo'n klein iemand kan hij heel snel rennen, ik hou hem amper bij. Als ik mijn tempo versnel haal ik hem eindelijk in.

We zijn in het park en hij zit op de grond, huilend. Het is inmiddels gaan regenen, maar het kan me niets schelen. "Ryou, rustig maar," zeg ik terwijl ik naast hem zak op de grond en mijn armen om hem heen sla.

Hij slaat zijn armen om mijn nek en begint te snikken en hij mompelt een paar dingen, maar ik versta ze niet goed omdat het ook zo hard regent... En omdat zijn gezicht in mijn shirt zit. Ik aai zachtjes door zijn druipende haren en het kan me niks meer schelen. Ik buig langzaam naar achteren en duw hem voorzichtig van me af.

"Kom je mee naar mijn huis, Ryou? Je hoeft er niet over te praten, als je dat niet wil, maar het regent zo hard en straks vat je nog kou."

Hij knikt me alleen maar dankbaar toe en we lopen terug naar mijn huis.

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Ik mocht net douchen van Se- ik bedoelKaiba, en nu zit ik in een van zijn pyjama's op zijn bank alles wat me de laatste tijd dwars zit tegen hem te vertellen, alsof we al jaren vrienden zijn. Maar hij luistert aandachtig naar wat ik te vertellen heb, en soms zegt hij 'ja' of knikt hij even met zijn hoofd om te laten zien dat hij nog steeds luistert als ik even stop.

"En nu heb ik ook het gevoel dat er niemand meer is die wat om mij geeft, ik zit altijd alleen thuis en mijn vader is altijd weg om te werken. En aangezien mijn zusje en mijn moeder dood zijn, kan ik met niemand echt goed praten. Dus ik zie snijden als enige oplossing..." Sluit ik mijn verhaal af. Hij zal me nu echt eengestoorde gekvinden.

"Ik denk dat ik het begrijp, ik heb me ook heel lang zo gevoeld... Maar niet over mij nu. En als je nog eens wil praten mag je best wel hierheen komen, op zich." Hij glimlacht. Glimlacht hij? Of mankeer ik wat aan mijn ogen. Ja, hij glimlacht...

"Dank je, voor het luisteren, Kaiba. Dat waardeer ik heelerg."

"Graag gedaan, en je mag best wel Seto zeggen, als jij daar tenminste geen moeite mee hebt..."

"Oké, Seto. Mag ik hier blijven eten? Ik bedoel, ik kan wel koken, als dat goed is..?"

"Ja, tuurlijk, Mokuba eet toch niet thuis."

Dus nu sta ik te koken in Kaiba's keuken. Hij heef een mooie keuken, maar dat was me de vorige keer ook al opgevallen. Voor het eerst in tijden voel ik me opgelucht, en ik heb totaal geen zin om te snijden, vandaag. Zou Kai- ik bedoel Seto me ook aardig vinden? Ik vind hem aardiger dan ik had gedacht... En als hij me aankijkt moet ik zelfs blozen, zou ik hem leuk vinden..? Het is een jongen, ik weet dat ík niet op meisjes val, maar zometeen is hij geen homoseksueel, wat dan? Misschien moet ik er maar over op houden.

We eten samen, maar jammer genoeg wel in stilte. Je hoort alleen soms 'tik' van een stokje tegen de kom. (A/N Aangezien Yu-Gi-Oh Japans is, doe ik ook gewoon wel dat ze met stokjes eten, anders word het weer té Hollands, gnagna) Maar het is niet oncomfortabel. Na het eten ruim ik het op en het is alweer bijna 7 uur, dat gaat snel, zeg.

"Dus, aangezien zometeen je broertje er weer is, moet ik maar gaan... Ik zie je wel weer, dan. En nogmaals vreselijk bedankt voor het eten en het helpen met mijn huiswerk..."

"Ja, dag dan maar... En graag gedaan, hoor..."

Als ik mijn jas aan heb, loop ik de deur uit, maar als ik de deur uitloop, weet ik gewoon dat dit een gemiste kans is... Ik waag het er gewoon op. Ik loop terug en sla mijn armen om zijn nek, en beweeg voorzichtig mijn lippen over die van hem heen. En dan kus ik hem, heel even.

Het was misschien een hele domme zet van mij, maar nu weet ik hoe ik me voel; ik ben verliefd op hem. En hij moet maar zien hoe hij zich voelt tegenover mij... Ik heb een naar voorgevoel dat dat sneller is dan me lief is.


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Hoofdstuk 7

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Was hij het nou net... Die mij kuste! En waarom duwde ik hem niet van me af? Ik snap deze gevoelens niet, en ik wil ze niet langer hebben. Ik haat hem, omdat ik denk dat ik van hem hou, ik haat mezelf, omdat ik hem voor mezelf wil. Hij moet me met rust laten, zelfs als hij niet bij me is, is hij in mijn hoofd. Hij moet me met rust laten, en dat ga ik hem zeggen ook...

Maar een ander stemmetje in mijn hoofd zegt me dat ik hem nog eens wil kussen. En nog eens, en nog eens, en nog eens... Ik wil hem vasthouden en door dat glanzende, witte haar strelen. Ik wil met hem knuffelen en ik wil hem een goede nachtrust kussen en met hem in mijn armen in slaap vallen... Maar er is een probleem... Ik ben de koude, harteloze CEO, en als het aan mij ligt blijf ik die nog even... Ook al wil ik aan de andere kant de aardige, lieve, glimlachende, gelukkige Seto zijn... De keuze is aan mij...

Maar als ik opeens uit het niets het glimlachende gezicht van Mokuba voor me zie staan, word ik wakker uit mijn gedachten.

"Stond je te slapen, Seto?" vraagt hij grijnzend.

"Ik? Nee... Ik... Dacht even na," zeg ik nog half in gedachten verzonken.

"Wat is er met jou gebeurd? En hoe was het trouwens met Ryou?"

"Ik ga naar mijn kamer, ik heb nog werk te doen."

Ik loop snel richting mijn kamer, aangezien ik geen zin heb in een kruisverhoor met Mokuba, als hij eenmaal begint met vragen stellen kan ik het nooit goed voor me houden. En ik wil eerst weten wat ik wil en wat ik voel, daarna spreek ik er wel over met Mokie.

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Wauw... Die was ver weg in Dromenland... Hij stond half te slapen, maar ik weet zeker dat ik het nog wel te horen krijg. Hij is zo te zien verward. Ik ben benieuwd of het soms met Ryou te maken heeft, aangezien die net als een dolle koe het huis uit kwam stormen.

Ik ga nog eventjes tv kijken, ik moet even mijn gedachten op een rijtje zetten, en beslissen of het wel de juiste keuze is om Ryou en Seto bij elkaar te brengen...

(( Serenity Wheeler ))

Hm... Jammer dat ik alweer naar huis moet, ik had nog zo graag even in de buurt geweest van alles wat met Kaiba te maken heeft.

Ik zit zo vaak te denken aan Seto, misschien moet ik maar eens een poging wagen, ik zorg gewoon dat ik er morgen op mijn best uitzie, en dan doe ik een gok.

En misschien, heel misschien blijkt dat hij ook al heel lang gevoelens voor mij had. Maar dat is nog maar te bezien...


	8. Hoofdstuk 8

A/N Ja, ik weet het, het vorige hoofdstuk was zo kort, maar deze word langer, oké? Mooi.

Hoofdstuk 8

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Het is alweer 3 dagen geleden dat ik Seto kuste, hij was vrijdag niet op school en daarna hadden we weekend. Het vervelende is, ik ga altijd eens goed nadenken over alles wat ik ben en wat ik doe, en ik moet toegeven dat ik zelf... Niks voorstel.

Ik ben een enge, eenzame, zielige, in zichzelf snijdende homo. Ik ben niks. Ik ben niemand. Hoelang ik er ook om kan gaan huilen, hoeveel hulp ik ookvraag, ik weet dat het zo is en dat het zo blijft. En het zal niemand kunnen schelen.

Voordat ik de deur uitloop check ik nog even of de pleister goed op de nieuwste sneeën zit. Dat krijg je nou eenmaal, als je Ryou heet en eens goed nadenkt over dit soort dingen. Eigenlijk wil ik het liefste wegblijven van school, wegblijven van Seto...

Zou hij kwaad op me zijn? Zou hij aan iedereen vertellen dat ik verliefd ben op hem? Nee, zo is hij niet... Toch?

Als ik op school ben zie ik Yugi en Co alweer staan, dus ik loop snel door voordat ze me zien. Als ik de klas binnenloop zie ik hem zitten, met een laptop op zijn tafel. Hij kijkt op met de meest verwarde blik die ik ooit bij hem zag. Hij heeft donkere wallen onder zijn ogen en hij ziet lijkbleek. Wat zou er met hem zijn?

"Ryou, vandaag uit school ga jij met mij mee naar huis. We moeten praten," zegt hij met een schorre stem. Ik knik hem alleen toe en vlak daarna loopt de rest van de klas al binnen.

Joey als eerst. "Hé, Kaiba. Ik zou maar uit de buurt blijven van Ryou, of ik doe je wat."

"Dat zou ik wel eens willen zien, puppy."

"Noem me niet zo!"

"Mensen, iedereen gaat rustig op zijn plek zitten, als dat niet gaat lukken, en ik zal geen namen noemen, Joey Wheeler, dan zet ik je de klas uit en mag je het verloren lesuur dubbel in gaan halen." De klas gniffelt, maar Joey gromt alleen maar wat onverstaanbaars naar de lerares.

En dan beginnen de eindeloos lijkende lesuren...

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Over een paar minuten hebben we pauze. Ik ben benieuwd of Ryou ook echt met me mee komt, maar het probleem is... Wat moet iknou helemaaltegen hem zeggen? Ik heb echt geen flauw idee. Er zijn zoveel dingen die ik hem zo graag wil vertellen en toch blijf ik stil iedere keer dat hij bij me komt staan, of me met die chocoladebruine ogen aankijkt. Ik kan er echt niet meer tegen.

Ik heb geprobeerd hem uit mijn hoofd te zetten, en het wil maar niet lukken, hoe erg ik me ook inspan.

Hoe kan een stille, verlegen, maar toch zo een aantrekkelijke jongen me zo snel voor zichzelf winnen? Hoe kan ik van de hak op de tak ineens gek van hem zijn? Hoe...

En het lijkt allemaal zo onmogelijk. Zo ver weg... En tegelijkertijd zit hij voor mijn neus, en is hij bijna voortdurend binnen handbereik... Handbereik... Hoe graag zou ik met hem hand in hand lopen, en met hem lachen enpraten... Seto, Seto, Seto, weet je dan niet dat dromen en realiteit niet samengaan? Kaiba, waar zit je? Kom terug. Ik wil de veilig gebouwde muren die ooit om mijn hart zaten terug. Ik wil dat de Seto, die verliefd is op Ryou, weer veilig weggestopt word. Ook al wil ik dat aan de andere kant niet... Want hij hééft me toch gekust, ook al betekende het waarschijnlijk veel minder voor hem dan voor mij... Of toch niet?

Daar gaat de bel maar voordat de leerlingen enthousiast de klas uitstormen heeft de lerares wat mee te delen. "Mensen, blijf nog even zitten. Ik geef jullie nu vrij, want jullie leraar Engels is ziek en is thuis. Dus pak jullie spullen maar, jullie zijn uit."

Alle leerlingen hollen met vrolijke gezichten de klas uit, om te gaan voetballen of basketballen op het plein. Of om met hun vrienden te gaan hangen in het park en leuke meiden spotten. En de meisjes die leuke jongens gaan spotten. Maar hoe had ik verlangd naar een langere schooldag. Ik weet totaal nog niet wat ik moet zeggen... Ik heb tijd nodig.

"Seto, jij wou toch met me praten?" Ryou staat voor mijn tafeltje. Iedereen is al lang de klas uit. We zijn alleen.

"Wie had je ooit toestemming gegeven mijn voornaam te gebruiken?"

"I-ik... Jij had t-toch... Ik bedoel, het spijt m-me, Kaiba..." O, dat is waar, ik had hem toestemming gegeven, wat zal hij wel niet denken van me? Kaiba gaat vanaf nu door het leven als een softie?

"Hm... Zal wel, we gaan naar mijn huis. We moeten nodig praten."

Hij loopt met een gebogen hoofd achter me aan. Waarom moet hij toch altijd al die zachte, aardige gevoelens in me naar boven halen. Waarom wil ik mijn excuses aanbieden voor het zo onaardig zijn?

Als we in de limousine stappen volgt er een stille, onaangename rit.

Thuis aangekomen loop ik eerst naar de keuken. Ik hebsnel aspirine nodig.

"Gaat het goed met je, Kaiba?"

"Prima. Volg mij. We gaan naar mijn kamer toe."

"Zit." Commandeer ik hem zodra we in mijn kamer zijn. Hij gaat meteen zonder wat te zeggen op het randje van mijn grote bed zitten. Dit is de eerste keer dat iemand anders, naast Mokuba of mij, of een van de schoonmakers, mijn kamer in komt. En ik mag het wel. Ik mag hém wel. Ik mag het, de manier waarop hij in mijn kamer stilletjes zit af te wachten op wat ik heb te zeggen. Het probleem is, wat moet ik zeggen... Hij staart me aan, maar zodra hij ziet dat ik het zie, kijkt hij weer verlegen naar de grond.

"Ik... Weet niet goed, wat ik met jou... Met dit aan moet..." Begin ik ongemakkelijk, terwijl ik naast hem ga zitten op mijn bed. Ik hou hem goed in de gaten vanuit mijn ooghoeken.

"Ik ook niet... Maar als je niet wilde dat ik je kuste... Het spijt me zo vreselijk, ik kon er niks aan doen... Ik snap het ook niet meer," zei hij paniekerig, ook al probeert hij nog kalm te lijken.

Hij is zo verschrikkelijk mooi. Niet alleen van de voorkant, ook van de zijkant, zoals ik hem zie vanuit mijn ooghoeken. Hij blijft stilletjes wachten op wat ik verder te zeggen heb.

"Ik... Sinds de dag dat jij me kuste, is er iets gebeurt vanbinnen. Ik voel me warm, iedere keer als jij dicht bij me bent. Je hebt al die stevige muren om mijn hart weten af te breken, zonder dat jij het in de gaten had... En ik weet niet wat ik moet doen... Het klinkt alsof ik ziek ben in mijn hoofd, ik weet het, maar ik meen het... Ik denk dat ik van je hou. Je zal me nu waarschijnlijk haten en dat begrijp ik volkomen, ik begrijp het volkomen als jij nu opstaat en wegrent..." Ik sluit mijn ogen in angst van wat er gaat gebeuren.

Ja, daar gaat hij al. Ik hoor het bed kraken, wat betekent dat hij is opgestaan. En dan zal zometeen het gekraak van de deur wel komen, als hij de kamer uitloopt. Maar... Het duurt wel erg lang...

Ik open heel voorzichtig mijn ogen, en ik kijk recht in twee prachtige bruine ogen. Hij is zo dichtbij. Ik voel zijn adem over mijn gezicht gaan. Hij veegt voorzichtig een pluk haar achter mijn oor en dan glimlacht hij.

"Ik hou ook van jou, Seto Kaiba," en voordat ik het weet voel ik zijn lippen tegen die van mij aangedrukt. Ik ben te verbaasd om het meteen te laten doordringen.

Als hij merkt dat ik hem niet terugkus, drukt hij zich van me af. Hij kijkt me vragend aan en dan staat hij op. Als hij wil weglopen pak ik hem beet bij zijn hand en trek hem terug. Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan.

Ik grijns triomfantelijk naar hem en dan kus ik hem vol op zijn mond en sla mijn armen om zijn middel. Hij is even verbaasd, maar ik voel hem dan glimlachen in de onverwachte kus en hij slaat zijn armen om me heen. Terwijl zijn tong over mijn lippen glijd en ik gulzig mijn mond open voor meer, aait hij door mijn haar en duwt me voorzichtig naar achteren.

Ik kijk hem aan als hij boven op me gaat zitten. Hij drukt zachtjes mijn armen boven mijn hoofd. Hij buigt naar voren om me nog eens te kussen. Zijn lippen gaan van mijn lippen naar mijn oor en als ik zijn hete adem tegen mijn oor voor kietelen, slaak ik een zucht van verlangen. Hij kust me zachtjes in mijn nek en zijn handen strelen over mijn heupen. Mijn handen glijden als vanzelf onder zijn shirt om de zachte huid van zijn rug te voelen.

Hij trekt mijn shirt uit en kust me op mijn buik, mijn borst, ieder plekje raakt hij aan. Maar ik vind het niet fijn om onderop te liggen, dus rol ik hem over zodat ik nu boven op hem lig. Hij helpt me als ik zijn shirt over zijn hoofd trek. Hij heeft zo een mooi lichaam... Alleen ik zie allemaal krassen op zijn arm. Ik wist het eigenlijk al dus ik streel voorzichtig over de littekens, om te laten zien dat hij niet beschaamt hoeft te zijn tegenover mij.

Zijn handen glijden van mijn heupen naar mijn onderbuik naar mijn gulp. Hij maakt het snel open en ik voel zijn hand in mijn boxer glijden. Hij streelt zijn hand over mijn erectie. Ik kreun onder een snelle, harde zoen van hem. Als ik mijn ademhaling voel versnellen met de seconde, houd iets me opeens tegen. Hij merkt het.

"Wat is er aan de hand, lief?" vraagt hij met een bezorgd gezicht.

Ik rol van hem af en ga op de rand van mijn bed zitten terwijl ik een diepe zucht slaak. Gozaburo... Hij heeft me dat een keer aangedaan, ik zal het nooit vergeten.

"Het spijt me, Ryou. Het lukt niet... Gozaburo, hij... Ik ben er nog steeds niet helemaal overheen. Ik schaam me er zo voor. Die bastaard... Hij heeft me... Hij heeft me verkracht, meerdere malen zelfs."

Als hij zijn armen om me heen slaat en me zachtjes terug op het bed trekt, barst ik in snikken uit. De eerste tranen in... Meer dan 4 jaar tijd. Ik leg mijn hoofd op zijn kleine, nog onbehaarde borst en leg mijn arm over zijn buik. Hij aait me door mijn haren en fluistert zacht lieve woordjes in mijn oor. Zo blijven we liggen tot we allebei in slaap vallen.


	9. Hoofdstuk 9

Hoofdstuk 9

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Als ik wakker word, merk ik dat ik iets mis. Ik lig in innige omhelzing met... Een kussen? Waar is Ryou gebleven? Alles begint langzaam terug te komen van de afgelopen nacht en ik glimlach bij de herinnering. Hij houd van mij! Ik kan er wel een vreugdedansje om gaan doen, maar daar doen we niet aan in dit huis...

Ik wil nog even blijven liggen, maar ik ruik een heerlijke geur de trap opkomen, mijn kamer in en mijn neus in. Het lokt me mijn bed uit.

Beneden staat Ryou zachtjes hummend eieren te bakken en de tafel is al keurig gedekt. Ik sluip stiekem naar hem toe en ik knuffel hem van achteren. Eerst schrikt hij, maar hij ontspant zich en laat zijn hoofd naar achteren vallen op mijn schouder... Nou bijna dan, aangezien hij niet veel hoger komt dan dat.

"Goedemorgen, Seto."

"Goedemorgen. Hoe laat is het eigenlijk? En waarom maak jij het eten klaar? De koks hadden het ook kunnen doen, weet je. Dan kon jij nog even bij mij blijven liggen..." zeg ik terwijl ik hem een kusje op zijn wang geef.

"Het is half 10, ik heb je maar laten liggen omdat je er zo lief uitzag. Ik maak het eten klaar, omdat ik van koken houd, en omdat de koks nergens te bekennen waren. Bovendien had Mokuba honger, die is nu trouwens al naar school toe."

"En wij dan? Onze school, en KaibaCorp..."

"... Zijn afgebeld. We hebben een dagje vrij. Dat vind je niet erg toch?" zegt hij plagerig. Ik kijk hem eerst met open mond aan, maar dan bedenk ik dat het eigenlijk niet zo erg is, een dagje voor mezelf met Ryou... Seto Kaiba en Ryou Bakura... Klinkt niet eens zo gek.

"Oké, het eten is klaar. Zou je het heel erg vinden om mij los te laten?"

"Nou, eigenlijk wel... Maar vooruit, ik heb honger."

(( Ryou Bakura ))

We eten en praten en lachen. Zijn lach is zo schattig. Ik probeer zoveel leuke opmerkingen te maken, alleen maar om hem te laten lachen. Jammer dat hij maar zo weinig lacht. Aan de andere kant voel ik me gevleid, dat hij alleen lacht om mij of Mokuba. Het geeft me een warm gevoel, iemand die om me geeft, hoe lang heb ik dat al niet gemist...? Weet je, dat wil ik eigenlijkniet eens weten.

Mokuba stond me trouwens gek aan te kijken, toen ik vanmorgen naar beneden kwam, uit Seto's kamer. Hij grinnikte me eerst veelbetekenend aan en vervolgens vroeg hij of ik kon koken, dus toen heb ik voor hem het eten klaargemaakt. Een ei met spek bakken is niet zó veel werk.

Na het eten ruimen we samen af en daarna gaat Seto douchen, aangezien ik dat allang had gedaan.

Als ik langs de badkamer loop om het bed op te maken, kan ik het niet laten om eventjes te blijven staan en luisteren naar Seto, die heel zachtjes staat te zingen onder de douche. Hm... Het kan vast geen kwaad als ik hem heel even gezelschap houd.. Toch?

Ik glip de badkamer in en ga de douchecabine in, Seto staat met zijn rug naar mij toe. Hij is zo knap! Maar oké, ik ga stiekem achter hem staan en als hij zich omdraait schrikt hij zich rot. Zo grappig.

"Ryou! Wil je me niet zo laten schrikken! Ik krijg zowat een hartaanval..."

"Sorry, ik kon het niet laten," zeg ik met een grijns.

Als hij in de gaten krijgt dat hij nog naakt is en ik mijn kleding al aan heb, draait hij zich snel weer om. Maar dat laat ik niet gebeuren en grijp hem vast om zijn middel en kus hem innig. Hij slaat zijn armen om mij heen en kust terug. Ik was toch zijn eerste... Vriendje? Volgens mij... Hij lijkt me niet een type die met iedereen uitgaat... Maar als ik de eerste ben, dan heeft hij vast nog nooit gezoend... Hij kan het wel goed dan!

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Ik ben benieuwd of Ryou er nog steeds is. Hij is zo aardig, en heel rustig en hij kan iedereen zich zo op zijn gemak laten voelen, met zijn verlegen houding. Precies het goede type voor Seto. Volgens mij was dat ene kleine zetje van mij, dat trouwens niet eens een slecht idee was, precies goed genoeg om ze de rest zichzelf te laten regelen. Het was niet eens zo moeilijk als ik dacht, ik had eerder gedacht dat Seto heel moeilijk zou doen. Dus het zal waarschijnlijk ook Ryou zijn geweest die de eerste stap heeft gedaan... Maar wat maakt het uit.

Waar blijft die godvergeten limousine! O, daar is hij al. Ik kan niet wachten om Seto en Ryou te betrappen... Ik wil hun gezichten wel eens zien als ik ze bijvoorbeeld zoenend, of erger,betrap. Even een goede list bedenken...

"Hoi, Mokuba, was school leuk?" vraagt de chauffeur.

"O, ja hoor. Niet anders dan normaal."

Thuis aangekomen glip ik zo stil als mogelijk door de achterdeur naarbinnen. En; hoe wist ik het? Seto en Ryou liggen te zoenen in de bank. Gnagnagna... Ik moet ophouden met dat heksen lachje, ik ben er slecht in.

"HOI!" roep ik keihard naar ze. Ryou gooit Seto zowat van zich af en hij valt van de bank. Ze worden allebei zo rood als een tomaat. Ik geniet hier zo van...

"Uhm... Hoi, Mokuba..." zegt mijn broer. Ik bekijk zijn broek. Het is maar goed dat ik biologie op school heb, anders had ik serieus gedacht dat zijn broek écht te strak was. Maar dat weet hij vast niet...

"Je broek zit te strak, broer. Misschien moet je eens een nieuwe kopen," zeg ik met een nagemaakt onschuldig gezicht.

"Ik... Uhm... Ga even naar de keuken, ik heb dorst," met dat holt hij zowat naar de keuken.

Ryou kijkt me lachend aan, "Mokuba, als ik niet beter wist, had ik het geloofd, haha! Het was zeker een goeie."

"Ja, hè? Vond ik ook."

Daarna gaan we met zijn drieën tv kijken, en ik zit NATUURLIJK tussen de twee tortelduifjes in. Net goed, muhahahaha! O, sorry, ik kon het niet laten.


	10. Hoofdstuk 10

Hoofdstuk 10

(( Serenity Wheeler ))

Wat leuk. De laatste tijd is Ryou Bakura hier zowat elke dag. Ik hoorde Mokuba wat zeggen over 'tortelduifjes' aan de telefoon tegen een vriend van hem. Het zal me toch niet gebeuren dat Seto Kaiba HOMO is. Hij is van mij, en daar ga ik voor zorgen ook!

Ik doe vandaag naar mijn werk mijn strakste minirokje aan. Hij komt net onder mijn kont, dus hij is lang genoeg. Ik doe een lichtroze shirtje aan zonder bandjes, en ik doe er een donkerroze vest over heen, met dezelfde kleur lichtroze erop verwerkt. Ik doe mijn ketting met 'sexy' eraan om, en doe geen panty aan, maar zorg dat mijn benen gladgeschoren zijn. Ik doe mijn grote ringen in mijn oren. Ik doe mijn haar in een warrige knot vast, zodat het er toch netjes en verzorgt uitziet, en speels tegelijkertijd. Ik laat een plukje haar aan de voorkant los hangen. Ik krul mijn wimpers eerst goed met een wimperkruller en daarna doe ik mascara op. Zo lijken mijn wimpers langer. Daarna doe ik een lijntje om mijn ogen met eyeliner, zo lijken mijn ogen groter en ik lijk minstens een jaar ouder. Ik doe mijn lage schoenen aan, die aan de voorkant in een punt lopen. Er zit een bandje met een gesp over mijn enkel, die de schoen op zijn plek houd. Ze zijn zwart. De kleine hakjes die eronder zitten, zorgen ervoor dat je wel 'tiktaktiktak' hoort als ik loop, maar ik word er niet echt langer door.

Oké, maak plaats voor de nieuwe Serenity! Geen babyface meer.

Ik ga denk ik nu maar weg, dan ben ik wel iets te vroeg, maar dan kan ik mijn make-up bijwerken voordat ik het erop waag.

Onderweg word ik een paar keer nagefloten door stomme sukkels, en een jongen durft zelfs mijn nummer te vragen! Maar ik loop gewoon door met een opgeheven hoofd. Ik heb GEEN interesse, zien ze dat niet?

Als ik op werk aankom, kijken een paar andere collega's me raar aan, maar dat kan mij niet schelen. Ik heb maar een doel voor ogen; Kaiba voor me winnen. Ik zorg dat hij me in een klap leuk vind, en hopelijk maak ik Ryou boos genoeg om Kaiba te dumpen. Ik ben zo jaloers, ik kan mezelf niet beheersen... (A/N Serenity alert! Kijk uit Seto!)

Ik loop door tot de bovenste verdieping en check mezelf eerst in, dit deel is beveiligd, omdat het een keer is voorgekomen dat iemand naar boven was gelopen, als een 'klant' van Kaiba, maar dus bijna Kaiba had vermoord, om een reden die ik niet eens meer weet...

Als ik voor de deur van zijn kantoor sta, voel ik me ineens niet meer zo stoer als daarnet. Maar ik moet gewoon van mezelf, nu is het zover; de grote slag van Serenity!

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Hm... Ryou en ik zijn nu alweer bijna een hele week bij elkaar. We hebben veel gepraat sinds we écht serieus een stel zijn. Hij weet echt alles wat ik maar weet over mijn rotverleden. Ik heb alles vertelt. Ik vond het heel moeilijk, maar hij zei dat hij het enorm knap van me vond dat ik het zo goed heb volgehouden. En dat hij trots was om de vriend te zijn van zo een dapper iemand als ik. Voor de rest heeft hij ook alles over zichzelf aan mij verteld. Hij zei hoe alleen hij zich soms voelde en dat hij eigenlijk alleen maar in de buurt was van Yugi en Co om toch nog bij íemand te staan. En dat zijn moeder en zusje allebei dood waren, en dat zijn vader er bijna nooit was, aangezien die vaak naar het buitenland ging om oude legendes te onderzoeken en meer van die shit.

Hij zei ook dat dát de reden was dat hij in zichzelf sneed. Hij zei dat het dan leek dat de pijn in je hart even minder werd door de snijdende pijn van de wond die je maakt. Hij vertelde me dat hij vaak genoeg heeft nagedacht over zelfmoord, maar dat hij geloofde dat er na regen zonneschijn kwam, ook al leek dat niet altijd zo. Hij vertelde dat sinds hij met mij gaat, niet eens meer heeft nagedacht over snijden of zelfmoord en meer van die dingen.

Ik ben zo gelukkig. Ik was vanmorgen zelfs naar KaibaCorp gelopen! En toen ik een oud vrouwtje omliep, hielp ik haar overeind en glimlachte zelfs. Niet dat het zo erg is om te glimlachen, alleen laat ik maar wel even oppassen dat ik niet helemaal zweverig word, en wel even met beide benen op de grond blijf staan. Ook al gaat dat moeilijk zodra ik aan Ryou denk.

Ryou had beloofd om vandaag even langs te komen, aangezien we vandaag de hele dag vrij waren omdat er Studiedag is op school. Ik ben benieuwd wanneer hij er is. Misschien moet ik nog even mijn mond spoelen... Ik leef 's morgens bijna altijd alleen op koffie, en Ryou zei dat hij dat vies vind...

Als ik wat heb gedronken en mijn mond heb gespoeld hoor ik de deur opengaan... Zou hij het zijn? Ik loop met een glimlach terug naarbinnen, maar in plaats van Ryou staat Serenity daar. Meteen is mijn glimlach weggevaagd. Ik hoop maar dat ze het niet al te raar vond.

Ik bekijk haar eens goed... Wat heeft zij nou gedaan? Ze ziet eruit als een hoer! Waar is haar werkuniform? Ik kan dit soort kleding niet tolereren in mijn bedrijf.

"Wat heb jij nou aan? Waar is je uniform?"

Ze komt alleen op me af lopen met - een poging tot - een sexy blik op haar gezicht. Gadver!

Als ik verder wil vragen, slaat ze haar armen om me heen en kust me. Eerst sta ik verbaasd te staren, maar daarna duw ik haar van me af vol afschuw.

"Wat doe je? Ben je niet goed bij je hoofd? Je bent ontslagen!"

"Best... Maar ik weet zeker dat je nieuwe sexspeeltje het heeft gezien, kijk maar eens," ze wijst naar de deur. Ryou staat met tranen in zijn ogen mij boos aan te kijken. Hij heeft natuurlijk niet gehoord wat Serenity of ik zei.

"Ryou... Wacht! Niet weggaan! Het is niet wat het lijkt!" Maar hij rent veel te snel en zodra hij KaibaCorp uit is, is hij nergens meer te bekennen. Net als Ryou is Serenity ook nergens meer te zien.

Wat moet ik nu doen...?


	11. Hoofdstuk 11

A/N Bedankt dat jullie mijn verhaal nog lezen... Jullie lezen het toch? Zeg even ja...

Hoofdstuk 11

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn? Hoe kon ik zo stom zijn en werkelijk geloven dat hij wél om mij gaf... Denk ik onder het rennen. Ik hoor hem naar me schreeuwen, maar ik verdwijn snel tussen de menigte van mensen zodra ik buiten ben, zodat hij me niet kan vinden. Waar kan ik nu nog heen? Nergens. Er is gewoon geen plek voor Ryou Bakura op deze wereld... Het zou stukken beter zijn als ik gewoon verdwijn, gewoon weg was.

Hij heeft me alles verteld over zijn pijnlijk verleden, we hebben zelfs bijna seks gehad! Hoe kon hij zo gemeen zijn! Ik heb hem ook verteld over hoe ik me voelde, en wat de redenen waren dat ik mezelf sneed op dagen dat het heel moeilijk voor me was.

Maar ik snap het wel, Serenity is veel mooier ten opzichte van mij. En veel leuker. Veel vrolijker, aardiger, grappiger, levendiger, gewoon leuker dan ik. Maar ik zweer op mijn moeder en mijn zusje, als ik Serenity óóit in mijn leven nog eens tegenkom, dat ik haar vermoord!

Thuis aangekomen kan ik mijn sleutels niet vinden, dus ik loop achterom en klim via de schutting het dak op, zodat ik bij mijn raam kan, en glip naarbinnen. O, wat ben ik toch lenig. Geweldig. Ik val mijn kamer in en blijf liggen.

Ik voel niks meer nu. Geen woede, geen haat, geen liefde, geen verdriet, niks. Het enige dat ik voel is een niet tegen te houden drang om mezelf te snijden. En goed ook. Ik ga aan mijn bureau zitten en trek een van de laden open. Ik pak het dagboek en begin te schrijven.

_Lief zusje,_

_Ik heb het gevoel dat ik ben gebroken en niet meer te maken ben. Ik was zo gelukkig, écht gelukkig bedoel ik, toen Seto en ik een stel werden. Ik lachte, dacht niet na over wat een misbaksel ik ook alweer was en ik durfde weer te leven zonder mezelf te krassen._

_God! Wat was ik gelukkig met hem. Maar nu weet ik wel beter, ik ben wakker uit de droom die maar een paar seconden leek te duren. Hij geeft geen donder om mij, net als de rest van de wereld. Wat was ik naïef. Hij leek echt van me te houden, maar het was dus gewoon mijn verbeelding die maling aan me had. Het was ook al te mooi om waar te zijn. Seto en Ryou, dat staat voor niks. Het betekent niks._

_Nu zit ik hier, mijn laatste brief aan jou te schrijven, ik kom toch eerder weer terug bij jou en mama dan ik ooit had gedacht. Ik wil niet meer verder, ik kan niet meer. Ik beteken niks op deze wereld, ik ben nutteloos, het is alleen jammer dat ik dat nu pas doorheb._

_Ik voel helemaal niks, mijn hart is in honderdduizend stukjes gebroken en ik heb geen fut meer om ze weer te plakken. Voor de zoveelste keer. Voor de laatste keer._

_Ik heb geen zin meer om nog moeite te doen, voor niks meer. Ik was dol op de keren dat ik mezelf zo hard sneed dat de tranen over mijn wangen stroomden. Ik was dol op de keren dat ik mezelf vertelde hoe nutteloos ik was. Ik ben dol op pijn, verdriet en wanhoop. Alles wat ik eigenlijk nooit ben geweest... Net als nu, ik voel niets meer. Ik voel me leeg. Ik ben klaar om te gaan. Waarschijnlijk zullen ze niet eens om me huilen. Ze zullen waarschijnlijk alleen zeggen hoe pathetisch en zielig ik was, en dat ze opgelucht zijn dat ik zelfmoord heb gepleegd, dan hoeven zij tenminste mij niet eigenhandig te vermoorden. Ze zijn nu van me af..._

_Nou, ik zie je wel in de hemel. Als ik tenminste het geluk heb dat ik daarheen mag... Tot straks..._

_Liefs, je broer._

Ik lees de brief na en leg daarna mijn dagboek open terug op mijn bureau. Ik loop uiterst kalm naar beneden en haal mijn andere mes, die voor een speciale gelegenheid is bedoeld, zoals vandaag. Een stanleymes, die is scherp genoeg om met een goede snee je vlees open te rijten en door het gewicht van je vel zal de wond open blijven staan. Je moet ook niet overdwars snijden, zoals ik eerst altijd deed. Je moet gewoon verticaal snijden op de plek waar je je eigen hart kan voelen kloppen. Daar zit je slagader. En daarna bloed je langzaam dood.

Ik loop terug naar mijn kamer met het mes in mijn hand geklemd. Ik rol mijn mouw goed op en kijk een laatste keer goed naar mijn pols. Er zitten veel littekens, die nu zachtroze zijn. Ze zullen waarschijnlijk helemaal nooit meer weggaan. Maar dat maakt niet uit, want ik ga nu wel. Ik klik het mes open en bekijk het glanzende oppervlak.

Als in slowmotion beweeg ik mijn mes naar mijn pols toe en zet hem er op de goede manier op, verticaal. Dan zet ik er kracht op en beweeg het mes naar beneden. Daarna doe ik mijn andere pols ook. Ik bekijk de diepe wonden goed, ze bloedden hevig en al snel zit mijn bureau en dagboek onder het bloed, net als mijn kleding. Langzaam voel ik hoe ik lichter word in mijn hoofd en uiteindelijk word alles zwart. Vaarwel, gemene wereld...

(( Seto Kaiba ))

Ik moet Ryou spreken, nu meteen! Ik zweer het, ik vermoord Serenity! Ik weet niet meer precies waar zijn huis is, maar ik volg mijn benen die zo hard rennen als ik kan. Straat in, rechts, langs de winkel van Yugi's opa, links, nog een straat door, plein over. Evenlater bevind ik me in de straat waar hij woont... Ik begin langzamer te lopen tot ik voor zijn huis sta. Ik weet niet goed wat ik moet zeggen, maar ik MOET er echt voor zorgen dat hij me geloofd, en dat ik hem nooit opzettelijk zou bedriegen. Vooral niet met Serenity!

Ik klop aan, maar na een tijdje heeft er nog steeds niemand opengedaan. Nou, ik durf te zweren dat hij er is, waarschijnlijk wil hij gewoon niet dat ik binnenkom. Ik klop nog een keer nu wat harder en ongeduldiger. Maar weer doet er niemand open. Uiteindelijk ben ik zo besluiteloos dat ik een paar keer door het raam gluur, maar er is niemand te zien. Wel zie ik dat er een doos op tafel staat, en de la staat nog open. Hij is er dus wél!

Ik neem een aanloop en hol tegen de deur aan, hij kraakt onder mijn gewicht. Ik ren er nog een keer met volle vaart tegenaan, en nog een keer, totdat de deur openslaat. Ik schreeuw zijn naam en als hij beneden nergens te bekennen is, ren ik naar boven, naar een van de kamers, maar wat ik dan zie is écht wat ik nooit had verwacht...

"Ryou! O, shit! Nee, dit ga je me niet aandoen..." zeg ik half huilend. Ik check zijn polsen, en ik voel dat ook al zijn ze zo ruw opengesneden, er nog een zwakke hartslag is. Ik bel de ambulance en dan lijkt alles heel snel te gaan. De ambulance komt de straat binnen scheuren en twee mannen leggen Ryou op de brancard. Evenlater zit ik met Ryou in de ambulance op weg naar het ziekenhuis. Ondertussen hoop ik maar dat hij het volhoud, en dat hij nog niet te veel bloed heeft verloren.

Hij ligt in een van de kamers. Maar ze zijn nog met hem bezig, hij heeft veel bloed verloren volgens een van de verpleegsters. Ik staar voor me uit. Als hij het niet overleeft, dan leef ik ook niet meer, misschien is er dan nog wel een hartslag binnen in mij, maar ik heb hem nodig... Zonder hem wil ik niet eens meer leven.

(( Mokuba Kaiba ))

Zo snel als ik kan ren ik naar de wachtkamer. Seto zit zonder enige emotie op zijn gezicht voor zich uit te staren. Zelfs als ik voor hem ga staan, blijft hij voor zich uit staren, waarschijnlijk heeft hij me nog niet eens gezien...

"O, Seto! Het is allemaal zo erg! Voel je je oké?" zeg ik terwijl ik snikkend mijn armen om hem heen sla.

"Ik... Moet Ryou in leven houden... Hij is... Mijn hartslag..." zegt hij terwijl hij me op schoot neemt, maar ik voel dat hij niks voelt. Het stelt allemaal niks meer voor in zijn ogen. Dat zie ik aan hem. Zo blijven we een hele tijd zitten, tot een dokter naar ons komt toelopen.

"Zijn jullie hier voor Ryou Bakura?" vraagt hij met een vriendelijke glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Aangezien Seto niet antwoord sta ik op en zeg, "Ryou Bakura is de vriend van mijn broer. Is alles goed met Ryou?"

"Nou, we hebben met veel moeite zijn hart weer op gang gekregen, zijn hart was gestopt met kloppen in de ambulance, omdat hij niet genoeg bloed meer had. Maar hij krijgt nu bloed binnen via een infuus in zijn arm. Alles komt weer goed, met zijn lichaam dan... We zijn bang dat hij professionele hulp nodig heeft... Ik bedoel een psychiater, en misschien zelfs in therapie."

"Nee, ik durf te zweren dat Ryou dat niet nodig heeft, niet meer tenminste. Mijn broer en hij... Ze hadden wat problemen, maar als mijn broer even bij hem mag, dan weet ik zeker dat alles weer goed komt! Mag hij aljebliiiieeeefft even naar Ryou?" Ik gebruik de puppyogen truc. Werkt altijd!

"Vooruit dan. Meneer Kaiba, volgt u mij maar even."

Als vanzelf staat Seto op en loopt achter hem aan. Ik ben benieuwd of ze eruit kunnen komen... Mijn broer heeft Ryou nodig, en zo te zien heeft Ryou mijn broer ook hard nodig.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

Hoofdstuk 12

(( Ryou Bakura ))

Ben ik al dood? Ik probeer langzaam mijn ogen open te krijgen, maar het licht is te fel om er tegenin te kijken. Als ik het nog eens probeer zijn mijn ogen al wat meer aan het licht gewent.

Ik lig in een witte kamer, alleen. Ik dacht dat ik stemmen hoorde, maar ik zie niemand meer. Dan zal ik wel weer eens last hebben van stemmen IN MIJN HOOFD. Ik hoor toch wel stemmen, achter de deur nu. Dan gaat de deur open en stapt er een dokter binnen, zo te zien, want hij draagt een onmisbare witte jas. Achter hem staat nog iemand...

Zou het kunnen?

O, ik snap het al. Hij komt waarschijnlijk gewoon vragen of ik hem de rest van zijn leven met rust wil laten... Oké, Seto. Als jij dat graag wil, dan doe ik dat gewoon, omdat ik nog steeds van je houd. Ook al ben je nu met Serenity, die gigantische trut.

"Oké, meneer Kaiba, u mag met hem praten, maar het kan zijn dat hij nog niet wakker is, en als hij wel wakker is kan het zijn dat hij niet wil praten. Forceer hem in ieder geval niet."

"..." Seto werpt alleen een blik naar de arme dokter, die de kamer zo snel mogelijk verlaat en de deur achter zich dicht slaat.

"Ryou? Ben je wakker?"

Jammer genoeg wel, ja. Maar als ik maar lang genoeg mijn ogen dicht houd, gaat hij misschien vanzelf wel dicht. ROT OP SETO! Ik wil niet met je praten. Ik hoef je nooit meer te zien. Was ik dan niet meer dan een simpel liefdesspeeltje voor je? Hm? Of wilde je gewoon weten hoe het was om te zoenen? Zodat je niet voor gek stond bij Serenity! Ik haat je! Jullie allebei.

Ik hoor dat hij naast me komt zitten, en hij haalt zijn neus luidruchtig op. Gadver! Je hebt toch manieren geleerd van je mammie? O, dat is waar ook, die is DOOD! Net zoals ik me nu voel... Allemaal door jou. Je pakt mijn hand en streelt er zachtjes met je vingers overheen. Waarom doe je dat? Blijf van me af, lul. Je weet zelf hoe fout je zat, en nog steeds zit. Ga maar lekker met je gezicht diep in Serenity's tieten janken, ik heb geen zin in die krokodillentranen van jou.

"Ik weet dat je wakker bent, Ryou. Als je niet met me wilt praten, dan snap ik dat volkomen. Maar alsjeblieft, ik hou van jou. Echt heel veel. Serenity kwam zomaar op me af lopen en pakte me vol op bek. Ik heb haar ook meteen ontslagen en ik wilde achter je aan, omdat ik nooit meer wil leven zonder jou, alsjeblieft, zeg wat."

O, dus ik moet wat zeggen? Geloof me jochie, ik heb ZAT te zeggen. Ik ontplof zo wat. Ik houd mijn ogen gewoon dicht en pers er toch met moeite iets uit.

"Eikel."

Je pakt mijn hand nog steviger vast, en gaat nog fanatieker zitten strelen. Wat heb je? Verlatingsangst? Net goed, want je weet vast wel, dat als ik OOIT uit dit verdomde ziekenhuis kom, dat ik je helemaal verrot sla. Je hebt geluk dat ik verzwakt ben door bloedverlies, jochie. Hm... Ik voel weer wat... Ook al is het een enorme woedeaanval...

"Had ik niet beter kunnen zeggen." Waarom durf ik er toch geld op te wedden dat je nu glimlacht? In ieder geval glimlach ik mooi niet terug...

"Weet ik."

"Waarom open je je ogen niet?"

"Daarom."

"Waarom zeg je niet wat meer tegen me?"

"Gewoon."

"Hou je nog van me?"

"Hn."

"Kan ik dat als een 'ja' opvatten?"

Ik open mijn ogen. Waarom doe je zoveel moeite om met mij te praten? Je hebt me zeker nodig om bij Mokuba te blijven! Dat zal het wel zijn, ja.

"Misschien. Maar eerst ga jij eens even GOED naar mij luisteren! Ik hield super veel van je! Al sinds de dag dat ik je voor het eerste zag, maar ik had de kloten niet om het zelfs maar te laten doordringen! En nu we eindelijk wat hadden, en ik eindelijk ÉÉN moment van BLIJDSCHAP in mijn miserabele leven had, ga jij dat voor me neus staan verpesten met Serenity Ik-Ben-Een-Hoer-Wat-Betaal-Je-Me-Per-Uur! Hoe kan je me dat aan doen! Je bent een gigantische, enorme, supersize extra LARGE ASSHOLE!"

Op dit moment zit ik recht op me bed en ik heb het gevoel alsof ik straks weer ga flauwvallen, maar nu ik dit allemaal heb gezegd voel ik me zo opgelucht. Alsof er 100 kilo lood van me schouders is afgevallen... Ik voel me heerlijk. En dan dat gezicht van jou erbij... Schitterend.

Ik blijf je triomfantelijk aankijken. Maar jammer genoeg, meneer Ik-Heb-Altijd-Mijn-Woordje-Klaar is zeker tijdelijk niet beschikbaar? Ik doe maar een gokje hoor.

Dan voel ik opeens jou lippen op mijn lippen. Geen tong, mooi zo, want als je dat had gedaan dan had ik hem eraf gebeten, maar verder met de - uhm - zoen. Ik kan het niet laten om gewoon te blijven zitten in plaats van je een enorme klap in je gezicht te geven. Als ik mijn goede hand heel voorzichtig - gewoon zomaar, ik bedoel er niks mee, hoor - tegen je wang aan leg, voel ik nattigheid. O jeetje, zit de grote Seto Kaiba aan mijn bed te janken als een klein jongetje? Hoe schattig.

Als je me wegdrukt draai je snel je gezicht af, maar ik heb het heus wel gezien. Je HUILT!

"Alsof ik niet zie dat je als een klein jongetje zit te janken! Net goed."

"-snif- Het spijt me, Ryou, echt heel erg. En je moet weten dat ik echt enorm veel van je hou, en dat ik nooit, maar dan ook nooit, zou vreemd gaan. Vooral niet met SERENITY. Kom op, had je me echt zo laag in geschat?"

Ik aai alleen maar een paar tranen van je wang. Waarom ben ik toch zo aardig? Ik ben veel te goed voor deze wereld. Hm... Waar komt al die zekerheid ineens vandaan... O, dat is waar ook, Seto huilt om mij. Daardoor komt het natuurlijk.

Ik kus je opnieuw en als ik langs je lippen ga en je opnieuw proef, weet ik dat ik het je allang had vergeven...

Einde


End file.
